


omega孕期指南

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 32





	omega孕期指南

【首先，恭喜您打开了本书。您将拥有世界上最美好的…】

OKOK。但丁心不在焉的跳过序言，在目录找到怀孕前期的征兆这一栏。

【…在孕早期，孕妇身体会有较为 强烈的症状，有的孕妇开始出现早孕反应（疲劳，乏力，嗜睡，食欲减退，恶心，呕吐等）。  
…柠檬清新的香味和酸味能缓解孕吐。在手帕上滴几滴柠檬，当闻到难闻气味时应急使用。】

“靠。离我远点。”尼禄躲得远远的，仿佛那外卖盒子里热气腾腾芝士熔融的披萨是什么史前怪物。“你弄了什么东西。闻起来好恶。”

“披萨。”但丁展示盒子里的东西。“一如既往，披萨。”

“我不想吃。”尼禄缩在沙发里，恹恹地清理着红后。

“你什么都不想吃。”但丁耸耸肩。除了柠檬水。在披萨店的老客优惠里有附送柠檬水的选项。酸得令人发指。他看着男孩喝掉了一整杯，甚至把里头的柠檬片吃掉。他就只是目瞪口呆地看着一切发生。

【…情绪暴躁。抗拒ALPHA的靠近，尤其是非标记方…】

维吉尔被赶出了事务所。不是别人，他的亲儿子。

尼禄对于维吉尔的态度改观得肉眼可见。每当两人同时出现在但丁的视野内，尼禄看起来总是烦躁不安。直到有一次，尼禄在厨房里准备三个人的晚餐，维吉尔看起来想帮忙。于是他走过去。

但丁还在翻杂志，一声巨响炸开他的房子。他的老哥被甩到窗上砸开了所有玻璃，阎魔刀横在身前挡掉冲击，土豆牛肉和洋葱掉在房子的每一个角落。尼禄发出低吼，皮肤泛起晶蓝色的角质。他蓝色的小翅膀拍打着周围，搅出小团的劲风。

我了个老天鹅。但丁不知如何反应，他只能施施然地合上杂志。

“可能是叛逆期。”他拍着老哥的肩膀安慰，目送他上了妮可的车。

他回到屋里，以为能享受一段美好的二人时光，一地的狼藉明天再说。他想从背后抱住男孩，给他一个吻。但实际上他还没走近男孩周圈一米，在毫无准备的情况下，小蓝手从侧边捶上了他的脸。他飞到墙里，还带翻了台球桌。8号球滚进角落。

【…以及筑巢行为。标记方ALPHA的衣物，日常用品等会给孕期的OMEGA带来安全感。】

从他被捶飞的那天起，他在沙发上定居了。传奇恶魔猎人，但丁，的omega，堂而皇之地把他赶出了自己的房间。但丁可怜巴巴地看着男孩占了自己的房间，原来的小客房仍在他的领土范围。

他别无选择。

谁都不明白发生了什么。但丁觉得又委屈又迷惑。他没有衣服换了。他衣柜里的所有衣物都被男孩占领了，堆砌在床上。他试图讨要一件，尼禄从他一进门就死死盯着他，像一只护窝的猫咪。

“我就要一件。好吗宝贝儿。”但丁伸手探向床边沿的衣物。他看到了，一件衬衣，还有内裤。有一条底裤他就可以过一周，只需要一条。一条。

“滚远点。”尼禄嘶嘶地吼叫，同时小蓝手警告。他闻起来不一样了，像是介于某种改变的中间。

“OK。OK我现在走。”但丁举起双手。他往后退，即将离开的时候尼禄喊了他。

“等等。”男孩从衣服窝里撑起身。“我想要你身上那件。”

但丁窒息般。他现在连条被子都没有。有天半夜，他睡得舒舒服服…也不是很舒服。沙发太窄了，他有好几次差点翻出去。他感觉男孩的信息素靠近了，近在脸前。他推算着男孩的发情期似乎不在这几天，但是管他呢。

但是实际上。omega用一只小蓝手摁住了但丁的脸，另一只则把他身上的毯子剥了下来。

“嘿？”但丁嗷嗷叫。“所以你他妈半夜跑过来只是为了抢我的被子？？”

他们差点打起来，可是男孩看起来并不是来惹事的，但丁从信息素里嗅到某种呼之欲出的渴求。

“你到底怎么了？”但丁问他。男孩只是把那张还带着体温的，暖烘烘的被子捂在脸上。

“我不知道。”尼禄隔着被子闷闷地说。“我就是想这样。”

“滚远点。”他命令但丁。“别来抱我。”

“OK。”但丁把身上最后一件风衣砸在床上。转身离去的时候险些把门砸下来。他不是生气，他只是，有点受影响？外面真他妈冷。风大得能把风向标吹上天，他缩了下脖子，薄衬衫是他唯一的武器。

他从街上匆匆而过冲进酒吧，像个从白天就开始酗酒的失业游民。在威士忌和伏特加之后终于颤巍巍的点了草莓圣代。

“生活艰难？”酒保闲下来了，他百无聊赖地切一只柠檬。“是什么绊住了你的脚。”

但丁看着那只柠檬，一阵牙酸漫上两腮。

“你的亲亲小可爱性情大变，砸了你的房子还扛走你的衣柜？之类的。该死的我现在就像个泡沫剧里面那种风流男人死在婚姻家庭的重拳下。”

“嘿兄弟！”旁边的一个酒鬼扒了过来。“你真是个他妈的幸运老兄！我的甜甜安娜也一样，她刚开始的反应强烈的像是能砸破地球，还把房间搞得像台风刚路过一样。操。我的儿子刚生出来的时候像个剥了毛的猴子一样，吓得我差点给扔下楼。”

“呃。等等？”但丁抓住他的肩膀面对面。“我不太明白？”

“哦，我的甜甜安娜。她离开了我，带着我的小宝贝，就因为，就因为——”这人已经不清醒了，他一边说一边哭得流鼻涕。但丁把他扔开，冲到街上。在返回事务所的路上还买了一本孕期指南什么的。和验孕棒。

“喔，恭喜。”收银员帮他装进纸袋子。

最后几百米他开始翻阅这本书，纸袋夹在胳膊下。操。尼禄简直就是照着医学课本生病的类型。但丁感觉自己空白了，他的所有不满都被小鸟叼走了，一种满涨的喜悦填充了他灵魂的每一个角落。他从没有思考过延续血脉的问题，而这一刻突如其来。

他推开事务所的门，尼禄信息素的味道如此浓烈，柔和的柑橘青草和木质，不同寻常的混着奶香的厚醇。男孩还在房间里，蜷缩在他刚放弃的风衣里呼噜呼噜地呼吸。但丁的所有衣物和织品围绕着他，还有他的牙刷，剃须刀。和一个台球杆。

还有他的电话。但丁检索自己的记忆，电话是什么时候从大厅消失的。

“嘿。”但丁轻缓地靠近他。尼禄侧过脑袋看他。“你感觉怎么样。”

“你刚才出去了。”尼禄说。他看起来刚哭过，眼圈润红。他把自己往那件风衣里塞得更深。“我不知道，这很逊。可是我找不到你。”

但丁感觉自己快化了，他小心翼翼地爬进去，以免破坏男孩的巢。男孩迟疑了几秒，他闻到男人的味道，皮革和燃烧的火焰，还有日晒。他允许alpha给他一个拥抱。

但丁谨慎地放出一点点信息素，男孩弃暗投明，隔着一堆布料凑近，鼻子贴着他的颈侧深嗅，在那儿有个腺体。他们搂在一起，紧紧地。尼禄追着他的脖子呼吸。

“我可以摸摸你的肚子吗。”但丁问。“我买了验孕棒，和那个酸得要死的糖。”


End file.
